That One Atypical Morning
by lindam2254
Summary: He saw ghost of a smile to raise the corners of her lips contentedly, conjuring up such a reaction from him as well. Will sighing, but this time only for delight himself, as regardless of how unheard of this morning had turned out to be, he in the end realized not to be as regretful about it as he probably should have been...(Random oneshot about a cerstin morning of Will's...)


Will brushed a hand across his face tiredly, stretching himself to chase away the numbness of his limbs the long night of resting still had left at its wake, but the actual reason for it came in a form of a sudden movement brushing by his side that reminded him not to be alone in his bed. With a recollective sigh Will shifting his head to the side to look upon the serene face of the chestnut haired beauty settled against him, asleep herself in his loose embrace, basked in the bright sunlight of the early morning shining through the window that made the sight of her in his arms even more unreal, until driven by his movement she stirred. Her hand that had rested against his neck sliding downward as she turned around, strangely at a loss the young blacksmith following her to claim the other side of the mattress to herself upon rolling out of his ginger become hold, taking half of the covers with her as she placed herself onto her stomach, nestling against the pillow.

In a daze Will's eyes took in her soft features until they traveled along the strands of her hair coiled across the sheets before fixating onto her sensual frame, as he'd been given the chance to discover himself, which now was but half concealed under the grumpled blanket…To tease him with the memory of the sensations it had and still created in him while under his last night's scrutiny and his current examination...Reminding him of the events that had resulted in him waking up next to this woman in the following morning in the first place, this enchanting, utterly enchanting woman Will never would've expected to have abandoned his sense of propriety to fall for and to end up in such intimate proximity with, and quite frankly he still didn't quite know how it had, or could've happened. Suddenly feeling even a little mortified by his actions and weakness of to have allowed himself to spend a night with this woman he didn't even know, once his thoughts reeled back to what had actually occurred between them with all of the embarrassing details that were then close to make him downright blush. The definite proof of his out of ordinary behavior however currently laying by his side indisputably, breathing but calmly. Looking as comfortable of sleeping there as Will in all honestly discovered himself to feel of having her there for some inconceivable reason after a brief conflicted introspection, in he end the baffled young man not helping but giving in to the temptation of levering himself higher to raise a tentative hand. To at first push it into the silky locks before combing through them, his fingers next lingering on the pale shoulder before sweeping across the remaining of the soft skin, reliving the act of him studying the bends and curves of this female body like he'd done but a few hours past, before he finally discovered himself to be encouraged by the way she then leant into his touch. Shifting again, yearning that light caress he performed over her until further heartened Will slid an arm around her, bringing her to lay on her back again so that he could lean in, to measure her countenance once more from close range. Then partly understanding the reason why he'd lapsed and slept with this woman, although that had never happened to him before last night's visit at one of the local pubs…And here he was.

He saw ghost of a smile to raise the corners of her lips contentedly, conjuring up such a reaction from him as well. Will sighing again, but this time only for delight himself, as regardless of how unorthodox or unheard of this morning had turned out to be for him, he in the end realized not to be as regretful about it as he probably should have been... For this reason, although still not all that confident about these newly acquainted outlandish actions that now defined his behavior, him next positioning himself so that he got closer to the young woman. With tender fingers turning her head just slightly so that he could bend forward to courageously claim her lips. Not as carefully or delicately as during the first times he'd come to kiss her last night in his inebriated haze, but now with clear intent and desire. Finding himself but elated by the simple act, him hence taking her into his arms again and when his lips fumbled hers gently, urging her to respond, she begun to wake up. After a few lingering seconds Will pulling back to witness how those moment ago closed eyes then fluttered open slowly, to gaze upon him and he found himself beginning to smile more widely by the warm look in those gray irises that instantly captured his. Mirroring his smile once he broke the silence, while studied by the everything but bashful but givenly tender gaze of the woman becoming slightly unnerved by her again. Still after but one night of unplanned intimacy not quite yet that experienced man he had just taken but a single step towards to become.

"Good morning."


End file.
